Watching You
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A stalker threatens and terrorizes Reid. When Morgan finds out he stays at Reid's but than it just gets worse as the stalker is determined to get rid of Morgan and have Reid to himself. No Morgan/Reid slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been updating as fast or writing more the past few days! I've been kind of overexhausted and busy with school but still trying! I know I really shouldn't create a new fic, I just can't help myself.**

Reid honestly didn't know when exactly it started, or why. Out of the blew this man had just started following him, leaving him messages. He was lost with what to do. There were no real laws for this kind of stuff. He didn't want to worry anyone, but honestly he was scared to death.

The man sounded threatening on the messages and the mail he sent Reid were basically death threats.

It was almost as if this person got off on terrorizing the person before attacking them.

The others had noticed the change in the the young man's demeanor.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Reid?" Morgan asked and Reid shook his head.

This was his mess, not Morgan's. And he would get out of it somehow.

Morgan wasn't buying it, though.

"You've been jumpy all day," he commented. Reid shrugged.

"Just had a bad dream, is all," he mumbled.

Morgan noticed a piece of paper with the word kill on it hanging from Reid's binder. He quickly snatched it.

"Hey!" Reid protested. "You're invading privacy! And reading other people's mail..."

Morgan was too busy reading the letter to pay any real attention.

_Better start watching your step Spencer_

_Because you never know when I might have the urge to kill something...or someone_

_Be careful Dr. Reid, very careful._

Morgan stared up at the young man in horror.

"Reid what the hell is this?"

"It's nothing." Reid snatched the note.

"Bullshit, Reid! That's a death threat."

"Yeah? So?"

"Reid, what the hell is going on? Tell me!" Morgan was begging, and sounded scared. Reid swallowed.

"It started a few weeks ago...this random guy just started...following me."

"Following...like a stalker?"

Reid nodded.

"He'd leave these really weird messages on the phone and these kinds of notes started appearing in the mail...I've been kind of lost on what to do."

Morgan sucked in his breath, anger climbing. He wanted to find this sonofabitch and throttle him.

"Did you go to the police?"

"You know the rules about stalking. They can't really do anythinga bout it unless he hurts me."

"I've always hated that rule," Morgan muttered. "You could get a restraining order on him."

"I could try," Reid agreed. "If I knew who he was, his name. He keeps his distance. I've never even seen his face really, he keeps it hidden. And his voice is robotic on the voice. He's clearly using a computer to speak to me when he calls."

Morgan closed his eyes as he pictured the constant and living fear Reid must have been feeling during the last few weeks.

"I'll talk to Hotch..."

"No!"

"Reid..."

"Hotch is dealing with enough as it is, with Haley's death. He doesn't need to worry about me too. Morgan I'll be fine."

"You know what people are capable of, more than most."

"That's supposed to comfort me?"

"NO it's supposed to get you to tell someone!"

"Morgan I'll be FINE. I can take care of myself."

"I'm going to be staying with you."

"What?"

"Until this stalker person quits or is caught I'm gonna be living with you."

"That won't raise suspicion."

"No one will know," Morgan promised. "I can't go home tonight knowing that someone might attack you at any moment, kid. I just can't."

Reid swallowed.

It could do some good to have some company. He did hate laying in bed, shaking in fear and wondering if the windows and doors were locked.

Finally he nodded.

"Fine...just for tonight."

"No, until the sicko's caught."

"All right, but no way in hell am I sharing my bed."

Morgan snorted.

"I'll be fine on the couch."

"Why are you going to be on a couch?" Garcia walked up to them.

"What? Oh nothing, Reid and I are just gonna be watching some movies after work," Morgan said quickly, for Reid's sake. She grinned.

"Star Wars?"

"Actually I'm rather in the mood for Indiana Jones," Reid decided and Morgan laughed and than saw the serious look on Reid's face.

"You serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged.

"All right, Indiana Jones I guess it is."

* * *

It was nice having someone in his apartment for a change. Morgan teased him for the neatness in it and the amount of books but was impressed with the dvd collection Reid had.

Reid finally fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks knowing that Morgan was right in the other room. He woke, a few hours later, gasping for breath when he felt a figure hovering on top of him.

The figure wore a mask and had a knife pressed on Reid's throat.

"If your friend stays one more night here," he hissed into Reid's ear. "He's a dead man...after all I want you all to myself when I'm ready." Reid shivered and his whole body tensed when the man's tongue licked his ear. "Get rid of him," the stalker hissed. "Or I will."

With that he left leaving Reid gasping for breath and wondering what the hell he was going to do and feeling more alone than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Reid laid in bed, shaking as the man crawled back out of the window. He was sure he had locked it, the man must have figured out a way to break the locks. He got up to go to the bathroom. His body was shaking. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He stared at the mirror.

How was he going to get Morgan to leave?

He had to or the man would hurt Morgan. He let a tear trickle down his face. He felt so alone. So afraid.

He slowly climbed back in bed and closed his eyes as he listened to the snores coming from Morgan in the other room.

As soon as it was close enough to 7 Reid got out of bed. Morgan was already up, making coffee.

"You sleep okay?" He asked the kid. Reid nodded.

"Yeah," he lied. "You?"

Morgan nodded.

"Same, looks like the stalker wasn't bold enough to try and enter the place with me here." He grinned at Reid who lowered his eyes. "Reid, you okay?"

Reid nodded, feeling guilty for lying to him.

"You shouldn't...stay here," he blurted out. Morgan frowned.

"What? Why?"

That was subtle, really subtle.

"Because...It's fine really, I can take care of it."

"Reid."

Reid had to fish for something."

"Because...there is no stalker? I made it up?" He as terrible at lying. Morgan arched his eyebrows.

"Why would you do that?" He demanded in a skepitcal voice.

"Uh..."

"Reid, I love you like a brother, but you are a terrible liar. And you would never make something like this up because you hate any kind of special attention."

"You're not supposed to profile me," Reid muttered and Morgan grinned.

"That wasn't profiling you, kid. That was knowing you."

Reid sighed.

"I just would feel better if you weren't here, that's all."

"Give me one good reason and I'll consider it."

Reid fell silent.

"People might suspect something's up," he said. "If they find out."

"They won't find out."

"Morgan I didn't even tell you about having a stalker and you_ still_ found out."

Morgan paused. The kid hasd him stumped there.

"I'm sorry Reid, but chance of gossip and asking why am I helping you is a risk I'm willing to take if it means saving yrou life."

"Really Morgan, I'm BEGGING you, don't stay here tonight."

"Fine, I won't if you come over to my place."

Reid cursed silently and Morgan saw the fear in his eyes.

"You really don't want me here, do you?"

Reid shook his head.

"Why?"

"I just think it's nothing...I can handle it."

"Reid, those that think it's nothing are the ones that wind up dead."

"I just DON'T want you staying here,Morgan, okay?" Reid suddenly snapped.

Morgan stared at him, shocked.

"Reid-"

"I just really want to be left alone, and I don't need you hovering around me like I'm some kind of baby that needs special attention!"

"You don't need-"

"Just leave me the hell alone, okay Morgan? I don't want your help anymore. STOP worrying about me."

Reid grabbed his jacket and stormed out, leaving Morgan in shock. He felt guilty for snapping like that but it was the only thing he could think of that might make Morgan listen.

Morgan stood there, stunned, before also leaving the apartment. It was a rare thing indeed when Reid would snap at anybody. Something was different now,but at the moment he decided to listen to Reid's request.

They exchanged awkward glances when they were in the building before Morgan went to his office.

Reid hated feeling like they were fighting but it was the only way he could think of to keep Morgan from coming over. To save him. He'd rather have Morgan be upset with him and alive than dead. The UPS man came to him with a package. He quickly signed it and stared at it, afraid to open it. He wasn't expecting anything in the mail. He was glad the others weren't around when he opened it. There were several pictures of him in various places. The office, a cafe, walking away from the subway.

Each had an arrow pointing at him and the words

_You're next _scribbled on it.

He closed his eyes as he quickly stuffed the folders away into his bag.

No one else could know about this. The man made that very clear.

Never before had he felt so alone.

* * *

Morgan couldn't stop watching Reid throughout the day, feeling anxious for the kid.

He wanted to go over to Reid's place but also wanted to respect Reid.

He didn't know what to do. What he really wanted to do was to go to the police, but that wouldn't do any good. Maybe he coudl follow Reid home...that wouldn't work, not if Reid was being extra careful about his surroundings. He closed his eyes.

Screw it, he was going over there, whether Reid wanted to or not.

* * *

Reid opened the door and froze at the figure that greeted Reid.

The man smiled at Reid who cowered away in instinctive fear.

"Hello Dr. Reid," the man hissed while holding a knife in his hands. "I've been watching you..."

**Should I still continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

The man got closer to Reid. Reid stepped backwards.

"What do you want?" He demanded. The man laughed.

"I would have though it was obvious." He lunged for Reid and before Reid could protest he pinned him down.

"Please!" Reid begged. "Please don't."

But the knife suddenly pressed deep against Reid's throat.

"Shut up unless you want me to slit your damned neck," the stalker hissed.

Reid shivered.

The man forced Reid down to the ground.

"Strip," he commanded.

"What?" Reid's eyes widened.

"Strip!"

Reid shook his head.

"No."

He would not yeild. He would not be this sick twisted man's puppet. The man closed his eyes in frusteration.

"Fine," he growled.

He ripped Reid's shirt. Reid struggled against his grip.

"Please..."

"No begging!" The man snarled as he undid Reid's belt. "I've been following you around for weeks, Dr. Reid...learning everything there is to know about you and the more I learned the more I wanted you..."

Reid was shaking.

Suddenly the door busted open.

"FBI! Don't move! Drop the knife!"

Reid's eyes widened, stunned. It was Morgan.

Morgan was filled with rage as he saw Reid stripped and trembling beneath the sicko, his shirt ripped.

The man slowly obeyed.

"Put your hands behind your head!"

Slowly they were.

Morgan inched towards the man and lowered his gun to get the handcuffs out.

That was his mistake.

Quickly the man turned and took the gun out of Morgan's hand before hitting Morgan over the head.

Morgan collapsed, and tried to regain composure but the room was spinning. Before fleeing the man stared darkly at Reid.

"You'll regret this," he snarled and before Morgan was able to lung at him he left.

Reid couldn't stop shaking.

"Reid," Morgan groaned, ignoring the blood on his own head. "Are you all right?"

Reid slowly nodded, still in shock over the situation.

"Did he... Did that bastard..." Morgan was unsure on how to finish the sentence. Reid shook his head.

"No," he managed to say. "You...arrived, just in time."

Morgan nodded, relief filling him. Thank God he decided to come over. He shuddered to think of what would have happened if he didn't. He helped Reid to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked as Morgan reached for his cell phone. Morgan stared at him.

"I'm calling the police, and our team."

For once Reid didn't protest. He was tired of feeling terrified and alone all the time. And he really didn't want something like this to happen again.

He nodded his approval and as Morgan contacted Hotch he gave Reid a blanket and wondered if the kid would ever be completly safe again.


End file.
